wikifanonafandomcom-20200213-history
Kouchu Crystals
Kouchu Crystals (Japanese:コウチュ Hepburn:Kouchu) (/kaʊtʃuː/;kowtɕɯː), (also referred to as "Koukuri") is a fictional video game character of the Crystal Jewels franchise owned by Demogames and Gameguys and created by Maruko Jinko. He first appeared in the first game, Crystal Jewels, as a player character of the franchise, as well as in Crystal Jewels 2, Crystal Jewels Advanced Kingdom, and Crystal Jewels Within a Spiders' Power. He is the Crystal Brawler of the series, who fights with Crystal Monsters in order to win the medals. So far, he appears in 21 games (10 Crystal Jewels games, 8 Cidz games, and 3 Gameguys Infinity games), and appears in various anime of the franchise, however excluding the main series, contrary to his anime counterpart, Kouchu Misako. He also appears in the franchise's manga series, where he's the star of the Crystal Jewels Adventure manga, Crystal Jewels Go! (as Oroku), and Crystal Jewels MiniZ manga series respectively. Kouchu is one of the recognizable characters of the Crystal Jewels game series, and as one of the recognizable Demogame Characters, where he's known for surpassing Marcy Kimensho, unlike his anime counterpart yet. In the main games, Kouchu plays the role of the Crystal Brawler, leaving home as a child on a journey to become a Master Champion. After collecting medals and defeating Gem Gamer Nine, Kouchu beats his childhood bully, Marcy Kimensho in the final round, as she represents herself as the champion, and Kouchu became Master Champion. During the Game Series II games and their remakes, Kouchu can be fought at the Lake Valley, while in Crystal Jewels Advanced Farko is the continuity of which Kouchu's involved in the battle between Regogre and Amethystm. In Advanced 2, he's the cashier of the TM store after he's beaten in the Battle Circle and Battle X. In Garnet and Turquoise, he's shown in the Zonex. In his outside Crystal Jewels game appearance, Gameguys Infinity and Cidz, Kouchu is shown as one of the selectable characters. Concept and design The name, Kouchu, was named after Jinko's son, Kouchu Jinko (now working for the Crystal Jewels company), which means "a beetle", one of Jinko's most favorite insects. Jinko decided to make the character the beetle and called him Kouchu-kun (Mr.Beetle), but since that species won't fit the role of the player character, Jinko decided to turn the character from the beetle to the human boy, keeping his name, and came up with merging the new meanings. Now, Kouchu was separated, but " Kou" would merge with "uchu". He stated that he took the words and put them apart, so " Kou" means "blessing and happiness" and "uchu" means "the universe". While Jinko haven't given their characters their names yet, Kouchu's character design was made by Ashigo Midori during the Crystal Monsters concept art. Kouchu has spikey hair with a sweater and jeans in the concept art. His concept art became more influent during his first color artwork. When the name turned to Crystal Jewels, Kouchu's design was changed. His hair was black, and wore a hooded T-shirt, with jeans and black sneakers from 1991 through 2006, and wore it during the first three game series. Midori overseen his design until Crystal Jewels Pakular, and for the remainder of the franchise, Zeturi Kanori designed Kouchu in 2002. In the first game remake, his hair was changed with completely black hair, with side-fringe falling across his forehead, while his bun hair is shaped like a big star, and he has brown eyes. In Garnet and Turquoise, Kouchu now have blue eyes, and has a turtle neck jacket along with gray shorts. In Advanced Farko, he wore a blue and white suit with a cape, while wearing a topless cap with the diamond sign on it. Jinko stated, "I've decided to depict my character to my son because he looks like him as well. And even though he loves Crystal Jewels, he wanted me to make him whatever he wanted to look like exact from his video game self". During the Crystal Jewels development in the United States, Kouchu faces several difficulties in the name change in English. His name was suggested to be "Beetles" or "Couches", however, the company refuses to take those names due to the fact that they are as ridiculous as the weird English dub names, so they kept the Japanese name. In the North American released, not to be confused by his anime counterpart, his surname is "Crystal". Kouchu is the default name of the player character, in the first generation games Crystal Jewels ''and 2, and he's the male choice in their remakes, Crystal Jewels Advanced Kingdom where his female counterpart is Valasa. Kouchu is known throughout as the Champion from Justpip Town, as well as the living legend for his life as a Crystal Brawler during his quest. Kouchu is a non-playable character in Crystal Jewels 3, Pakular, Advance 2, and works as a NPC in Battle Chain in Crystal Jewels: Natalie Quest. He was once sudden a strongest trainer as in Crystal Jewels Advanced Farko. Kouchu is described to have a sly, hardcore, and respectful personality, even though he's more of a confident person. Unlike other characters, Jinko stated that he's "asexual" and shows no attraction to women. Appearances In the video games In the ''Crystal Jewels series In Crystal Jewels, Crystal Jewels 2, and Crystal Jewels Advanced Kingdom, Kouchu leaves home to become a Crystal Brawler, at the age of 9 after graduating Brawler School. Sakuro arrives at his house and convices him to sneak into Shari's lab, when she arrives, she got ticked that she endrd up giving Kouchu, Sakuro, and Marcy their brawler licenses in return, only to know that they are true Crystal Brawlers. Marcy always bragged that she is better than Kouchu. Kouchu encounters Ninecoat, Plantmore, and Mouselette, asking who to choose (Kouchu picks up Roaracryst in Crystal Jewels 2). He ventures around Jarbon with his new Crystal Monsters. Kouchu befriended people around his journey to become the Master Champion of the League. He known his friend, Elliott Mitoa, when they were children together during school, who is also on his journey. He also met Dustin Witness, Shari's laboratory assistance and crazy-driver and Garem, a popular superhero everybody loves. After registering for the World Tournament, in Clevergreen Cave, Kouchu find the evil organization called "The Furious Five", who are here to steal the Crystal Balls in order to conquer earth with Devil J. He met them at Route 7 then at Route 30. Kouchu finally met and challenged Grai at Route 30. He went around the region to achieve the eight medals. After achieving the eight medals, Kouchu enters the Crystal Jewels League Tournament and won. He was then told to challenge the Gem Gamer Nine after he won in order to become a true Master Champion of the League. When he went to the final round, he has to face his childhood friend, Marcy Kimensho. She lost, and Kouchu wins, becoming a Master Champion. After receiving his title, Kouchu follows the Furious Five to their company and brought it down the business, making Grai disband the Furious Five groups after he's badly injured after Kouchu fought him with the Crystal Monsters. However, Grai manages to escape and use the Crystal Balls to summon Devil J. Kouchu defeats Devil J, and became a Master Champion of the League. He was sent to Iccryst's quarters and he's represented a Crystal Jewel. In Crystal Jewels 3, Crystal Jewels Pakular, and Crystal Jewels Advanced Farko, Kouchu trade with Marcy and Sakuro in order to get his fighting place at Lake Valley. If Marcy or Sakuro have Ninecoat, Kouchu would trade from either one of them with his own started Crystal Monster. All of his Crystal Monsters are in Level 100, including Roaracryst, Tencoat, Laxmore, Birding, Muchene, and Kubatto, and is the strongest character yet. He's suddenly defeated by Ryan and gave the Crystal Jewel to him and left the Lake of Valley in order to go to the Orbon region to claim the title "Master Champion" againagain. In Crystal Jewels Advanced 2, Kouchu became a Master Champion of Orbon. Kouchu is found at the Lake Valley in Orbon, with the same Crystal Monsters as before, and their levels 100. When he is defeated by Lucas, he will take him to the Battle Circle. In the Battle Circle, Kouchu fights with the same Crystal Monsters as before, and their levels raising from 107 to 110. Kouchu's the last one that Luke beated, and he left. After Luke get seven medals, he gets to Battle Z to fight Kouchu one more time with the same Crystal Monsters in Level 120. When Kouchu loses the third time, he left Battle Z, and get a job at selling TMs and HMs at Harris City for money, then retired and went back to Jarbon later. Years later after the events in Crystal Jewels Advanced Kingdom, Kouchu sails to the Shigami Islands,and was offered the sphere ball. Kouchu then was challenged by bullies, and they runned away when they're defeated, but found a person named Harri, who wants to bring two orbs to the Dandfordon Region, but he shows that he is one of the Furious Five duo in Crystal Jewels 3. He teams up with Valasa, then she helps with Sakuro, and Marcy, to stop the Furious Five from sending Super waves. Several years later in Garnet and Turquoise, Kouchu went to the Natalie region. Kouchu could be found in the Zonex, where you could battle him, but there is a difference from that. If you are a male, he will have male Crystal Monsters, of if you're female, his Crystal Monsters are female. After Evan beat him, he will tell him a little about his life and vanish. He is now going to go to the Crystal League AX to earn the title again. In Crystal Jewels Advanced Farko, the story is the sequel of Crystal Jewels 3/''Pakular'', which after the player defeats Kouchu 20 years ago, Kouchu came back in the Farko region and travels with Ryan to Orb Island, where Amethysm was born. After the player was busy, Kouchu sawed Amethysm battling Regogre. When Regogre goes for the city, it collected Kouchu, and it's up to the player to save him. After he saves him, Kouchu thanked him, and gave Ryan The Orb Collection. After that, Kouchu went back to Jarbon. The only spin-off game Kouchu appears in is in Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Crystal Jewels Z Neptunitic Skies, where he served as a selectable character. In the series, Kouchu appears as a selectable player choice unlocked at level 50. He is playable in Battle Mode when the Crystal Jewels 2 catridge is used. He can take on the challenge in the Challenge Tower. He is customizable and can be color coded like all the characters when he is only added. His Crystal Monsters are the same as Crystal Jewels 3 and Pakular when he's a nonplayable character in the game. In the non-''Crystal Jewels'' series In his Cidz game appearances, Kouchu appears in Brawl Dojo, which he is one of the optional players to fight. Kouchu uses Crystal Monsters for the game. If he is defeated, the player earns 93 points. In the later games, Kouchu also appears in Battle Tower, Brawl Pillar, and he he can be found in Mountain Ruby in all the games. Like Gameguys Infinity, Kouchu does not fight alone like other human characters and he used Crystal Monsters. Kouchu also appears in the Gameguys Infinity games as one of the selectable characters. With his first appearance in Gameguys Infinity 2, Kouchu is one of the playable characters in the game series. He and the He uses some Crystal Monsters from his team. In the game, Kouchu appears in the Battle Jim Hibe, where he could be the last one to battle. Kouchu uses his Crystal Monsters to use in battle. He is shown with a Tencoat, and rather than fighting himself like other human characters, Kouchu sends Tencoat in battle. He is not heard speaking at all during his game appearance. He does not appear in the game's story mode. In Gameguys Infinity 3, Though Kouchu does not return as a playable character, his Tencoat returns as an individual fighter. Instead, he returns as a prize to represent Crystal Brawlers. In Gameguys Infinity 2018, This Kouchu once again does not return as a playable character. Instead, his anime counterpart, Kouchu Misako, appeared as a playter character with Roaracryst as his aid character. He comes in different costumes from the anime in reference in every saga. In the anime Kouchu appears completely in Crystal Jewels! Adventure of the Crystal Monsters! as a protagonist, voiced by Murayama Mika for the series. The series ended with 13 episodes. Instead of his manga adaptation taking place, this anime is original itself, and also based on the games. xxxx stated that she liked Kouchu because she played the video games and been influenced on how the player character would overcome big situations. Kouchu doesn't appear in the main anime of the franchise, but his anime counterpart, Kouchu Misako. However, he's not the same Kouchu from the video games, he's a different counterpart who's distinct from the original Kouchu. The creators of the anime originally planned to put the whole character in the role of the protagonist, however, they wanted Kouchu to be a whole different character. Changing his appearance into all-blue, Kouchu also wears a headband. Unlike Kouchu from the games, he traveled in lots of places in the Crystal World, looking forward to becoming Master Champion, with his best friend, Roaracryst. However, he's criticised for not winning any major Crystal Jewels League Tournaments yet. He has another anime counterpart in Go! Go! Super Battle!, Koumisa Chuko, while his name's borrowed from Kouchu's main anime counterpart, as in bold for first name: Kouchu Misako. He's voiced by Himi Kinzo in Japanese while the anime ran for 7 episodes. He's voiced in English by Kaylen Whitney. In the anime, After several years of the plot of the video game, "Cidz", Cid-Boy was invited to go to Semu-Semu Island to explore cool places. Koumisa Chuko met Cid-Boy and was able to battle him. After Chuko's match, the heroes sneaked outside and found Max. After the battle and Egon-Man was defeated, Cid-Boy's last match was against Chuko. This counterpart shares the appearance of Kouchu from the games. He also appears in Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies as Okasim, the Crystal Brawler and one of Useo Buraru's companions, voiced by Harada Yuna in Japanese, and Skye Franks in English. In Crystal Jewels Zenerations, he appears in the anime himself. He's voiced by Fujii Shina in the regular appearance in Japanese, and in the English version, he's voiced by Jane Joseph. In the anime, Kouchu appears in Legends and Beyonds, the last episode of the first season. Kouchu is seen in Crystal Jewels Zeneration episode, Legends and Beyonds, which he is in his Crystal Jewels Advanced Kingdom outfit. He is seen challenging Thunderai in the mountain of doom. He is seen with a Roaracryst, Tencoat, Rattlette, and Plantboss. Kouchu is known to be the master champion like most of his outside counterparts. He is somehow mentioned as Kouchu Misako, Kouchu's anime counterpart. In Crystal Jewels Start, he is the protagonist of the anime series voiced by Tamai Sen, while the storyline take place in the Jarbon region. In the Printed Adaptations In other media Critical reception Controversy Notes